Contigo
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Algo importante le ronda la cabeza a Robin. Tanto, que no puede concentrarse en nada más... ni siquiera en el sexo. Y es que... ¿Qué puede esperar de Zoro? ¿Hasta dónde está dispuesto a seguirla? - Lemon ZoRo, OneShot -


La encontró medio dormida en el banco de la biblioteca, con un libro todavía en las manos pero los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, respirando suavemente. Se había acercado a ella y la había contemplado durante unos segundos. Había sonreído ligeramente, admirando todo cuanto podía y no podía ver de Robin. Sus finos labios, sus pestañas oscuras. Las ondas de su melena azabache cayendo sobre su pecho. Su pequeña cintura, su falda corta y sus muslos. Su increíble psique, su increíble talento… y el sobreesfuerzo que varias semanas atrás empezó a hacer que se quedara dormida en cualquier sitio aun a pesar de los litros de café.

Zoro se había arrodillado en el suelo, y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento para llegar a esconderse en su cuello, tan convenientemente expuesto durante su pequeño sueño. Robin se sobresaltó al sentir un repentino peso contra ella, pero su olor y el calor de sus músculos la hicieron reconocerle enseguida. Sintió los labios y los dientes del peliverde justo bajo su mandíbula, y murmulló mientras llevaba las manos a su fuerte cuerpo, mientras abría las piernas y cerraba distancia entre ellos.

El joven se acomodó entre sus muslos, haciendo que el libro que había reposado en el regazo de la morena cayera al suelo. Ella intentó agarrarlo, pero Zoro llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Robin y la encaró. La miró a los ojos una fracción de segundo y le hizo una pequeña carantoña con la nariz antes de besarla con lentitud. Mojándole los labios, mordiéndoselos suavemente, abriéndole la boca para lamer su lengua. Con la otra mano acarició su cuerpo. Pasó por su costado, sus costillas, y apretó sus enormes pechos antes de bajar a su cadera y agarrarla del trasero con algo de ansia.

Sintió las manos de Robin en su espalda, apretando los dedos contra su carne. Abandonó sus labios sólo para seguir por su cuello, bajando hacia el escote del vestido. Bajó uno de los tirantes y tiró hasta dejar al descubierto su sujetador. Masajeó sus pechos aún por encima de esa prenda mientras hundía la cara en su canalillo y lamía la piel que tenía al alcance. Eso le ponía la sangre a hervir, y sintió cómo el pantalón se le hacía estrecho por momentos.

Bajó las manos hasta su entrepierna, fracasando en el intento de acomodarse la erección. Deshizo el cierre del pantalón, sintiendo alivio al instante de bajárselo lo suficiente para liberar su engrosado pene. Se incorporó para besar a Robin de nuevo, la agarró del trasero y la movió hasta el borde del asiento. Sintió sus muslos alrededor de su cadera y su pene apretado contra su sexo, tocando la fina tela de su ropa interior.

Empujó hacia ella, haciéndola sentir lo duro que estaba. Empezó a mover la cadera, rozando sus sexos y haciéndola gimotear contra sus labios.

—Te la quiero meter ya…

Zoro la mordió en el cuello y bajó una mano a su entrepierna. Apartó la tela de sus bragas y hundió dos dedos entre sus pliegues. La oyó hacer un ruidito y se alzó para mirarla. Tenía un gesto de molestia en la cara, y bajó la mirada a la mano entre sus piernas, extrañado de no encontrarla mojada.

Llevaban meses haciendo esto; encontrándose a solas para poder hacer todo lo que no podían hacer frente a los demás. Y, si la personalidad de ambos tenía una buenísima compatibilidad, pronto descubrieron, para su delicia, que su compatibilidad en lo sexual era algo _sublime_.

Robin era espectacular. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar… esa mujer no sabía lo que era el pudor. Tenía el mismo _hambre_ que él… o incluso más. Y le _encantaba_. Mil veces tenían que hacerlo rápido… pero sólo con tocarla, con susurrarle lo que le quería hacer y encontrarse solos en el lugar adecuado, Zoro la encontraba _lista_. Para el momento en que a él se le ponía dura, Robin estaba húmeda para él.

Por lo que… la miró, sorprendido de no verse los dedos manchados con sus fluidos.

—¿Estás bien?

Robin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cortés. No, no estaba bien.

—Tendrías que haberme parado… ¿Qué hago yo con esto ahora? —Zoro se agarró el miembro y apretó, soltando un bufido.

Robin sonrió levemente y se quitó la ropa interior. Se llevó tres dedos a la boca y los cubrió en saliva. Bajó la mano hasta su sexo y empezó a mover suavemente la mano, lubricando sus pliegues mientras se mordía el labio. Luego agarró la mano de Zoro y la sustituyó por la suya.

—Tócame…

Zoro la miró con algo de preocupación. No quería forzarla a nada.

—No tienes por qu-

Guiado por ella, uno de sus dedos se deslizó hacia su vagina. Robin echo la cabeza atrás y Zoro comenzó a masturbarla, poco a poco añadiendo intensidad. La oía respirar cada vez más a prisa, hasta que pudo deslizar un dedo más en su interior.

Robin gemía, acallándose todo lo que pudiera. Empezó a palpar la cadera del kengou hasta llegar a su erección. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos mientras movía la mano sobre él antes de acercarle con las piernas y hacerle rozar la entrada a su vagina con el glande. Zoro gruñó y sacó los dedos de su interior. Dejándose llevar por ella la penetró lentamente, entrando con más dificultad que otras veces, pero… _joder…._

De rodillas sobre el suelo, agarrándola de la cadera contra el borde de su asiento, empezó a marcar un ritmo lento y profundo. Estaba estrecha, y se mordía el labio cada vez que cerraba juntas sus caderas. Siguió durante largos minutos, acelerando cada vez que las manos de Robin dejaban marcas en su espalda. La besaba y mordía, veía sus enormes pechos removerse cada vez que la llenaba.

De repente bajó las manos a sus muslos y se puso en pie con ella en brazos. Esta vez tomó asiento Zoro, dejando a la arqueóloga a horcajadas sobre él. El peliverde la miró algo impaciente, pero embobado por el rubor en sus mejillas, por su melena despeinada, por el rojo de sus labios. Robin le sonrió, con el placer a flor de piel, y se acomodó sobre él para empezar a moverse.

Lentamente se alzó sobre sus rodillas hasta casi tenerle fuera. Luego bajó por todo su miembro hasta tenerle completamente dentro, rozando su cérvix. Les faltaba la respiración a ambos cuando lo hacía así, pero a Robin le gustaba jugar con un poco de _tortura_.

Se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato, dejando que el placer les inundara poco a poco. Robin se inclinó sobre él, apretando sus pechos contra su torso, teniendo pleno contacto con su cuerpo. Sentía las manos de Zoro subirle por la espalda, hasta que la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a devolverle las embestidas.

El kengou estaba perdido en el momento. La sensación de su cuerpo, de estar dentro de ella, le estaba volviendo loco. Sintió un arañazo en su hombro y aflojó el abrazo, quería besarla y perderse en su boca, pero… paró. Dejó las manos en sus caderas y la hizo detenerse.

Con la respiración alterada y el pulso a mil, la miró a los ojos. Algo no iba bien. Sus enormes ojos azules, tan vivos, tan penetrantes, estaban absortos y angustiados. Agarró su cara con ambas manos y frunció el ceño, preocupado de verdad.

—¿Estás bien?

—…

—Robin… ¿Qué carajos pasa?

—Me voy.

Los segundos de silencio se hicieron eternos, patentes tras el retumbar de sus latidos en los oídos.

—¿A dónde?

Robin sonrió muy levemente, con algo de tristeza.

—Me marcho del Sunny…

La morena volvió a abrazarle estrechamente, de forma más íntima si cabe que antes, y empezó a moverse de nuevo sobre él. Rozó los labios contra su oreja y se la mordió suave, dejando que su lengua le rozara. Sintió el cuerpo de Zoro estremecerse, pero el chico no se movió.

Por la mente del kengou pasaban muchas cosas. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era un simple aviso? ¿Era un… "esta es la última vez que me vas a tocar, así que disfrútalo"? Es que… ¿no había nada más entre ellos? Una presión en el pecho empezó a hacerle difícil respirar.

Robin se arqueó sobre él y Zoro no pudo evitar gruñir. Estaba confuso, pero seguía entre sus piernas, sintiendo cada movimiento que hiciera. Subió una mano por su costado, apretando los dedos sobre su estrecha espalda con un ansia distinta a la de antes.

—Ven conmigo… —susurró Robin. Tan bajito, que no hubiera podido decir si pretendía o no que la oyera.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Zoro la agarró y la separó de sí mismo hasta que pudo mirarla a la cara. Vio sus ojos brillar con lágrimas contenidas, con palabras que no se atrevían a decirse el uno al otro todavía y que se atrancaban en un nudo en la garganta.

Subió una mano a su cara, le acarició el pómulo. La miró, fija y directamente, sin ningún filtro esta vez. Dejándose desnudar por ella de la única forma que le causaba pánico. Acarició su cara y la atrajo hacia él, y la besó con necesidad, con devoción.

La sensación de Robin fue agridulce. En la mirada del peliverde pudo ver cosas que la estremecieron en todos los sentidos posibles. Vio cómo la admiraba, cómo la deseaba, cómo la quería… pero no tenía una respuesta.

No tardó en volver a besarla con ansia; Zoro era puro fuego. Y volvió a ponerse en pie, sujetándola del trasero, y lo siguiente que sintió Robin fue la mesa central de la biblioteca bajo su espalda.

Zoro se inclinó hasta recostarla y se quedó apoyado sobre sus propios codos, mirándola a los ojos. Empezó a dejar besos cortos y húmedos por su mandíbula, pero Robin no podía concentrarse en él.

—¿Vas a contestarme? —murmuró ella, incapaz de dejar el interrogante en el aire por más tiempo, incapaz de seguir ignorando si esto era una despedida.

El peliverde se alzó y la agarró de la cara. La miró, serio, pero enseguida esbozó una breve sonrisa casi burlona.

—¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

Aun con otra pregunta, Robin supo la respuesta. Supo que habían forjado algo mucho más allá de lo físico, tan trascendente como intenso. Supo que le seguiría a cualquier sitio; que igual que para ella, la razón de vivir se hacía más fuerte a su lado.

La besó en la boca, con lengua, dejando a ambos con el pulso acelerado. Y besó su cuello, su escote, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y volvía a penetrarla.

Se lamió dos dedos y bajó la mano hasta su sexo. Abriendo sus labios, comenzó a rozar delicadamente su clítoris, a presionarlo en la medida perfecta para hacer que Robin jadeara mientras movía la cadera suavemente.

La arqueóloga arqueó la espalda, ahogó un gemido en el fuerte cuello de Zoro cuando éste empezó a embestirla con más fuerza. La sentía por fin tan mojada que le estaba costando no terminar en cualquier momento. Robin removió las piernas, presionando los muslos contra sus costados, con la respiración desordenada. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, dejándole el ángulo perfecto para hacerla tocar el cielo.

Esto ya no era _bonito._ Esto era _celo._ Zoro bajó la mano de su sexo hasta su trasero, y la sujetó mientras se la follaba sin pensar en nada más que sus uñas en la espalda. Robin empezó a susurrar su nombre repetidas veces, hasta que la sintió contraerse y ahogar un gemido. La acalló con un beso mientras se corría, mientras sus contracciones le estrujaban el pene en su interior y se dejaba arrastrar él también al orgasmo.

Gruñendo, sintió la tensión por fin liberarse, el placer recorriéndole cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se quedó pegado a su cadera mientras recuperaba el sentido, con la frente apoyada contra su hermoso pecho, sintiendo el latido rápido de su corazón.

Los finos dedos de Robin se infiltraron entre sus cabellos suavemente. Respondió con un ronroneo grave, que le retumbaba en el pecho a la morena. Sintió que le instaba a incorporarse pasados unos segundos, y cuando la miró, sus ojos volvían a ser los de siempre.

Le miró con ternura, feliz. Le agarró la cara con ambas manos, y le atrajo en un beso suave que le pudiera transmitir lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿A dónde nos vamos, mujer? —preguntó Zoro mientras le dejaba espacio a Robin y empezaba a recolocarse los pantalones.

Ella le miró de reojo mientras se ponía en pie y luchaba porque las piernas dejaran de temblarle. Avanzó hacia el sitio que había estado ocupando en el banco, y recogió su ropa interior y el libro del suelo.

—Echa un vistazo… —le dijo, mientras alzaba el libro para mostrárselo.

Mientras Robin se acomodaba la ropa, Zoro lo ojeó. Encontró cientos de papeles, bocetos, mapas, notas de puño y letra de Robin, páginas de otros libros entre las páginas del libro. Ni siquiera sabía leer la mayoría de lo que había escrito ahí, porque estaba en esa lengua que sólo ella conocía, pero sabía de qué iba todo eso. La miró mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta y se acercaba a él.

Podía comprender lo mucho que eso significaba para ella. Pero sólo podía imaginar todo por lo que había pasado, ya desde muy pequeña… todo lo que había soportado a todos los niveles posibles, día tras día, para seguir hoy luchando por su objetivo.

—Sabes… —cerró el libro y se colocó frente a ella, muy cerquita—… prometí que llegaría a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, y lo soy. Prometí seguir a Luffy hasta ver su sueño cumplido, y hoy es el Rey de los Piratas. Ahora, mi sueño eres tú —le devolvió el libro y le sonrió, con esa prepotencia y picardía tan suyas—. Prepárate para descubrir el siglo perdido.

-THE END-

comments, ¡please!


End file.
